Soldier
by FireFull12
Summary: Sam was taken in by Sector Seven, changed, and used to fight for the country, soon enough he gets sick of it all and leaves the army and goes back his home town, a new adventure is awaiting him there too as he soon finds out. R&R please


_Disclaimer_: I do not own Transformers, its characters, nor do I gain any money in the making of this story.

_Summary_: Samuel Witwicky has a secret, he was trained to be a soldier by Sector Seven only to later quit said position and go back home to his parents. This is the story of the trained Sam and watch as the story, with the same plot goes through many changes for the better with Sam's skills actually above par, in fact I would go as far as to say that the abilities are beyond human.

_Authors Note_: I Edited this chapter for some spacing mistakes and other minor changes. Nothing that would change the plot in anyway, so those who have already read this and want to read a new chapter that will be up soon if not already. No need for you to reread this chapter. Anyway please review if you want another chapter because without such reviews my mind will wander away from the story and it will take forever to get a new chapter from me. Please ignore the horrible spelling and downright offensive grammar mistakes in the story. Ooh and please enjoy the reading as I enjoyed writing it.

_Chapter One_: Before the Autobots

In a small house a screeching filled the morning air disturbing the peace and quiet of the town and the words that were screeched being, "Samuel James Witwicky!"

The one that said the words was the father of said child. The reason being what the child had done in the microwave in the house. Killing it again, figuratively speaking of course.

Samuel Witwicky was an unusually smart child. Not with everything mind you, the child's spelling was some of the worst that could be seen, not to mention that he could barely say a sentence in English. What made him so smart was that he was a genius when it came to Mathematics, Science, and anything that had to do with Mechanics of any kind. That was why almost everything that used electricity in the house had been taken apart by the seven year old boy. That made it hard on Judy and Ron, the parent, because they wanted to encourage their child to learn all that he could yet, be was taking everything apart and costing them a fortune.

An hour later a sigh came out of an exasperated Ron Witwicky's mouth as he and the rest of the family got in the car to buy another microwave, again. Turning to face is the son he help give birth to and he said, "Sam you have to stop doing this buddy, I know that you just want to learn however you can't keep breaking the toasters to do so. You're going to put us into bankruptcy if this keeps up."

A fatal mistake was made by Ron at that very moment because the second that he took his eyes off the road, something that no driver should ever do, something that would forever change young Sam's life car cut them off and breaks were slammed. It was too late.

Judy who saw the car going in front of them but didn't have the time to say anything did everything she could to protect her son, she used her body to shield him from the crash that was imminent, saving his life yet not her own.

Suddenly in Sam's ears was silence. In a daze he looked around trying to figure out just what happened to him. Looking around he noticed almost absent minded that his mother was in front of him. Then his sense of awareness started to come back and he noticed that she wasn't moving in the least. Not even the smallest movements emancipated from her body. Worried and wondering what was wrong he began to move about trying to understand the situation that he was in. The car, he thought, was facing the wrong his mother over with all the strength that his little body held he looked at her face and noticed it was almost as though she were sleeping, it was relaxed as though everything would be alright. Later Sam would take notice that she was that way because she protected what was most important to her. For now however in the little brain he decided not to wake up his mother after all she needed her rest so he started to look for his father.

He wasn't asleep like his mother but instead was coughing and there was something red all over him, weakly he heard his father call out, "Sam come here for a second I have something important to tell you."

Sam went as quickly as he could toward his father but his leg hurt or some reason so he wasn't as quick as he wanted to be, "Yeah Dad?" he questioned

He got a weak smile in return and his father looked him in the eye and said, "Sam I want you to know something and this is very important, one of the most important things that you may ever hear. This wasn't your fault Sam nothing that happened today was your fault, it was mine for not being a better driver." his father gave a wet chuckle before going back to what he was saying and looking deep into Sam's eyes he said, "The family motto is very important too Sam, you should live and die by it, No sacrifice, no victory." and with that Samual Witwicky was parentless and his fathers eyes finally slid closed.

**-~-~-~-~-~-~-~TimeSkip**

Never again, decided a fourteen year old Samual Witwicky, I am done with this

Sam was, at the age of fourteen, a lot different than he had been at seven. He long since has come to the realization that his mother and father hadn't gone to sleep that night so many years ago. He also changed a lot in turns of skill and trade. He was no longer a child, no longer innocent to the world around him, but a soldier in battle would be more accurate now after all that was what Sector Seven made him.

He could remember being in the orphanage for a few months before someone came in and adopted him. That was what gave his life a turn for the worst, the man who adopted him wasn't who he seemed to be and immediately after adoption everything changed for him, even more after losing his parents, the man that adopted him was an agent of Sector Seven who had gotten word of his amazing abilities with mechanic's and wanted him to be their little chess piece to move in and out of war's and gather information for them. After of course a whole lot of training.

And train he did, for a long time. He wasn't done training until he reached the age of eleven. The train was harsh yet he was thankful for the small reprieve it gave him later because now without the training he would have been dead before he even got his first mission. The training was more extensive than anyone could expect from a child . He trained in everything from book subject to field work, fighting to shooting, war to spying, and eventually he was dubbed good enough to be in the field as a scout.

So he was put into the fifty first squad of the American Army. They were secret, they were the best, and they were the most wounded. Wounded because they fought in a secret war, because they were trained since they were in their teens, because they were experimented on. Secret because no one in the country could find out the danger that they were in, no one could know about the incoming war, and Sector Seven wasn't meant to exist and despite the different name all they were was a part of Sector Seven even if they were used as soldiers. Best because of their training because of all the things that they were wounded by. They were the fastest, the strongest, and they weren't human, the strongest of all was Samual Witwicky.

The group of fifteen fighters didn't actually know of their full abilities and really they didn't want to most actually had a death wish, and they gave into it when Sam turned fourteen. All his brothers, people that he thought of as family had gone out on a suicidal mission that would take care of the threat to their country and they hadn't taken him along, leaving him only a letter.

_Dear Sam,_

_We have gone off to do our duty and protect the country and we have left you behind. You the youngest of us by years, are not ready for death yet and we will not let you be. We know that you don't actually mind being the way that we are because you have been that way most of your life but for us it is different. We knew a life before all this blood and gore and we know that we will never have it back. So when we went on this mission we made a deal. We would do it with a smile if conditions were made._

_The conditions were simple, we would go if they gave us the information on how to make things like us and they would never do such things again, and that wouldn't come with us and would have a choice of what you do from now on, the army or a normal civilian life._

_The mission that we are going on is suicidal for humans, even us. We will be essentially human bombs and walk right in blow the place up and will never walk back want you to know that you are brother must live on for us and that we love and care for you. Please remember your motto at this time, just as we are at the moment of our deaths, No sacrifice No victory._

_Love and Hope,_

_Your brothers and friends in the 51st._

Gone, gone, gone, just like his parents. Grief was something that Sam had been familiar with these past few years yet that letter, that letter almost broke him. The dam broke and he cried, for his parents, for his brothers, and most of all for himself.

So never again would he allow others to push him around, he would be leaving the army just like his dearly departed brothers wanted for him and he would allow sector seven to have any say in it. He had nightmares every night and he was still by law a child, he killed people, seen people tortured and for what to lose the family that he had made? No more, no sacrifice no victory, his brothers sacrificed their lives for him and he was going to make the best of it. He had the home his parents left him and plenty of money that he made that never got spent. It was time for a change in scenery Tranquility never sounded nicer than it did in this moment.

_Chapter One End_: Before the Autobots

_Ending Authors Note_: Well this by the end of the chapter. Please review it would make me incredibly happy to see them. Also just as a note I want you all to know beforehand that this story will be a slash story between Sam/Jazz. A relationship that is really almost NEVER used and I will use it, and make it GOOD. So yeah slash story between human and bot! It's a FUCKING WARNING!


End file.
